I Love You
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: fanfiction for Author Sielanaria Sulay aka Suho x Lay Kata-kata itu tah henti terucap dari bibirnya. bertahun-tahun hidup bersama tak pernah membuatnya bosan mendengar kalimat itu "I love u"


**Fanfiction By Homin'EL**

 **[ I Love You ]**

 **SuLay**

 **Suho X Lay**

 **WARNING: TYPO**

 **Yixing POV**

Ketika jam menjadi hari, dan hari menjadi tahun. Aku mulai menyadari keberadaannya sungguh berarti dalam hidupku. Aku menganggkat sebuah figura di atas mejaku. Aku melihat potret diriku dengan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Dia menggendongku di punggungnya, tawaku merekah disaat dia juga tertawa lebar. Terlihat bodoh. Namun aku merindukannya. Aku tersenyum, lalu menaruh pigura itu lagi di tempat semula. Aku hendak berbalik, namun terhenti ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pingganku. Aku tersenyum lagi, berapa lamapun kami tinggal bersama, tingkahnya tetap tidak berubah. Selalu mengejutkanku. Mengejutkan hatiku. Ia bernapas di belekang leherku membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Aku sedikit bergerak membuatnya mengerang kecil karena tidak suka. Dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa.

"Selamat sore sayang" casanova sejati. Begitu aku menamainya dari dulu. Dari masa-masa SMA kita. Aku terkikik geli. 

"Selamat Sore Juga sayang" balasku sambil menoleh dan malah di sambut oleh ciuman hangat dari dia. Dia kekasihku. Suho…

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasa lembut dan manis menggelitik penciumanku. Aku masih tertidur di atas kasur. Aku tak ingin bangun namun rasa manis dari caramel dan cream ini tak bisa ku hiraukan. Namun sebelum aku bangun dan beranjak dari kasurku. Sebuah berat badan sudah menindihi ku. Mengucapkan kata cinta yang tak ada akhirnya di telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Membawa Suho pada ciuman pagi yang cukup panas. Persetan dengan bau mulutku. Karena Suho tetap menyukainya.

"Kurasa sebelum kau memakan sarapan yang kusiapkan…" Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mencium leherku pelan. Ciumannya terasa manis. "Aku harus memakan sarapanku dulu" aku terkekeh lagi, dan hanya bisa menggangguk sambil memberikan cintaku padanya. Seluruhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kadang aku khawatir, karena Suho tak pernah marah sekalipun padaku. Semua manusia pasti pernah membuat kesalahan. Dan sedangkan aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku juga pernah berbuat salah. Namun sesalah apapun aku, Suho tak akan pernah marah. Aku mulai melamun dan kalut dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Melihat Suho yang diam dan tak menghiraukanku rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan saat kucingku menghilang sedihnya tak sesedih ini. Aku meremas kaus di dadaku, aku tak ingin menjadi lelaki cengeng. Namun aku tak bisa dengan Suho yang seperti ini. Menangis dalam diam, aku bahkan tak bisa bersuara. Bagiku akan lebih menyedihkan bila Suho menemukanku disaat kondisiku seperti ini. Terlebih karena memikirkannya. Aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Namun aku tak pernah berhasil menyembunyikan apapun dari suho, dia selalu menemukanku.. dalam kondisi apapun.

"Bodoh" 

Dan hanya itu yang di ucapkannya dengan kondisinya yang basah kuyup. Lalu memelukku erat yang sedang duduk di ayunan di sebuah taman dekat rumah kami. Ia memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai aku hampir sesak. Namun sesak ini membahagiakan. Suho tak menghiraukanku lagi.

"Jangan menghilang lagi, aku tak sanggub" dan suaranya serak membuatku sadar betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku" cicitku di telinganya.

Dan ciuman itu menghangatkan tubuhku yang dingin. Menyembuhkan hatiku yang berantakan.

.

.

.

Malam itu malam yang dingin aku tak keluar untuk melihat salju pertama yang turun. Aku lebih memeilih bergelung di balik selimut dengan orang favoritku. Ia memelukku dari belakang. Mengelus perutku yang datar dan sesekali mencium leherku. 

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Tanyanya membuat aku menoleh dan menatap matanya yang indah. Aku jatuh cinta lagi. di setiap pandangan kami.

"Tidak tahu… memang kenapa?" Aku kini membalik badanku kearahnya dan ia memelukku lagi. membagi kehangatan.

"Walau awalnya jatuh cinta padamu tak pernah menjadi niatku, tapi aku tak kuasa… aku kecanduan sayang. Dan sekarang mencintaimu adalah tujuan hidupku" Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Mengingat pertemuan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada Casanova sejati sepertimu" balasku sambil mengecup bibirnya yang terasa manis.

Suho mengelus punggung telanjangku lalu berhenti di belakang kepalaku sebelum menekannya lembut dan membawa kita kedalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan dalam. Kita melepas ciuman panjang kita dengan lidah kami yang masih terpaut oleh saliva kental yang akhirnya terputus karena jarak. Aku memerah, aku selalu lemah dibuatnya.

Belum sempat aku mengatur nafas. Jantungku terasa terhenti, ketika aku merasakan benda yang dingin melingkari jari manisku. Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku merasakannya. Benda dingin itu yang di lingkarkan Suho ke jari manisku. Aku tak mau menebak namun hatiku tak bisa berhenti bergemuruh.

"Jadilah cintaku, Jadilah hidupku Jadilah kebahagiaanku, Jadilah istriku, Jadilah kesedihanku, Jadilah air mataku, Jadilah kesedihanku ,Jadilah ketakutanku, Jadilah SEMUANYA bagiku. Tidak sekarang atau nanti, Namun sejak kemarin Hingga selamanya. Zhang Yixing… _will you marry me?"_

Air mataku jatuh. Bibir ku bergetar. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Rasanaya aku bisa mati sekarang Juga. Rasanya… tidak nyata. Rasanya…

"Zhang Yixing… will you marry me?" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap air mataku. Matanya mulai khawatir. Akupun mengangguk dengan cepat. Namun air mata bahagia ini tak pernah berhenti.

" _I do… I do"_ Dan mata Suho berbinar. Ia menatapku lekat dengan wajahnya yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Aku di rengkuh kedalam pelukannya. Rasanya sama hangatnya dengan pelukan pertamanya saat kami masih di bangku sekolah. Aku sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dan kalimat itu tak akan pernah berhenti menjadi kalimat favorit dalam hiduku.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Omake**

" **Jongin kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya anak 8 tahun itu pada bocah berumuh 6 tahun yang kini sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memeluk boneka rilakumanya.**

" **Papa dan daddy bertengkar. Jadi jongin sedih. Jongin tidak mau melihat Ayah dan Daddy bertengkar huwaaaaa" bocah bernama Kim Jongin itu mulai menangis. Membuat Bocah lainya yang bernama Park Chanyeol menjadi panik.**

" **Aduh bagaimana ini. Jonginie jangan menangis. Sudah cup cup" Chanyeol bingung bagaimana menenangkan bocah. Disaat dirinya juga masih seorang bocah. Namun Chanyeol sering melihat di TV kalau seseorang menangis akan diam saat di cium.**

 **CUP**

" **Huwa-" Jongin terdiam seketika ketika merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Mata Jongin berkedip membuat sisa air mata meluncur di pipinya.**

" **Sudah diam? Wahhh ternyata cara ini memang ampuh" Chanyeol malah terperangah dengan keberhasilannya.**

" **Hyung… apa Hyung marah padaku? aku tadi melihat Daddy juga melakukan yang seperti ini pada Papa. Tapi sepertinya Daddy menggit Papa dengan keras Hingga papa terdorong ketembok. Kata bu guru menggigit itu jahat. Tidak boleh. Tapi daddy melakukannya pada Papa huwaaaaaa mereka pasti bertengkar. Huwaaaaaaaaaaa" Jongin kini menangis lagi. dan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk pipinya.**

 _ **Bukankah artinya papa dan daddy mu sedang melakukan ciumannya orang dewasa.**_

 **Batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol lalu mendesah dan menangkup wajah Jongin yang gemil. Lalu mencium Jongin lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Jongkit kesakitan.**

" **Kenapa Hyung menggigit Jongin! hiks sakit… hiks…" Namun melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh membuat air mata Jongin terhenti.**

" **Kenapa Hyung malah tersenyum?" Jongin kembali akan menangis kalau CHanyeol tak mengelus rambutnya sayang.**

" **Bukankah Hyung Juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Papa dan Daddy mu? Tapi buktinya Hyung tidak sedang marah kan? Kita juga sedang tidak bertengkar. Hyung melakukannya karena gemas dengan Jonginie yang imut. Serta hyung sangat menyayangi Jonginie. Begitupun dengan Papa dan Daddy mu. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar atau melakukan kejahatan. Mungkin Daddymu sedang gemas dengan Papamu. Jadi mereka melakukan itu karena saling menyayangi" Mata Jongin berbinar mendengarnya. Jongin lalu meloncat ke pelukan Chanyeol masih dengan boneka di tangannya.**

" **Jonginie juga sayang Hyung! Ijinkan Jonginie melakukannya juga ya!"**

 **Dan wajah Chanyeol memerah di buatnya.**

 **Di balik semak-semak itu ada Kim Yixing yang menangis di pelukan Kim Suho. Melihat tingkah polos anaknya membuatnya menangis bahagia.**

" **Sialan bocah Park itu" Suho geram melihat adegan tak seronok anaknya dengan anak tetangganya.**

" **Sudahlah kita harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena sudah membuat Jongin tidak salah paham. Yak ampun manis sekali anak kita" Ucap Yixing yang masih menangis bahagia.**

" **Tapi bocah Park itu-"**

 **CUP**

 **Ciuman membuat Suho diam juga. Yixing tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tak berkutik.**

" **Aku mencintaimu" Bisik Yixing di telinga suaminya.**

 **Suho tak bisa menolak.**

" **Dasar Curang"**

 **Dan Suho menciumnya Lagi.**

 **LOL OMAKE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N hallo ciel a.k.a sielanaria apakah kau senang dek? Hahahhaha semoga tidak mengecewakan. Bikin FF tanpa Chankai itu bagai bikin makan nugget tanpa mayones LOL. Di tunggu FF "itu" dan Juga Clair de Lune nya okehh? I love uuu so much!**


End file.
